


Puppy Tails - Defrosting

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Heatwave, Humor, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sherlock and Gladstone return home to find a puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Defrosting

“Oh bloody hell.” John said as he looked at the wet puddle on the kitchen floor. “The freezer’s decided to defrost in this heat.”

“Good thing there’s not much in there.” Sherlock stated as he undid Gladstone’s harness.

“Oi!” John said as the puppy made his way to the puddle his tail wagging. “Don’t drink it, it’s not good for you.” Gladstone purposely put a paw in the water and looked up at his dad wide eyed, daring him to say something. “God you’re just like your father.” 

“What’s in the freezer John?” Sherlock asked picking the slightly wet puppy up. John opened the door and gazed at the mass of ice.

“There were some ice cubes, a pack of sausages, some of those hash brown waffles and maybe some veggie mince.” John said peering through the ice and freezer snow. John turned the power off at the mains and wedged the door open. “I need towels and hot water.” John said as he dropped the clean tea towel in front of the door of the freezer.

“I thought that was for a woman in labour.” Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow.

“Works for freezers too.” John winked. “Shouldn’t take too long in this heat though.”

 

“It’s nice and cool with all the windows open in here.” John said putting his laptop on the bedside table and stretching. Sherlock and Gladstone lay beside him on the bed enjoying the breeze from the last desk fan available in London. “Come on Sherlock.” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and snuggled into him.

“I hate this weather.” Sherlock said pouting wiping a bead of sweat from his hairline. “It makes you feel tired.” John laughed.

“Of course it doesn’t make you tired, perish the thought that you'd ever be tired.” John replied kissing his head as Sherlock’s eyes drooped closed.

 

It was pitch black when John blinked his eyes open. 

“Lock?” He said sleepily. The man in his arms grunted. John looked at the clock. “It’s 11 o’clock, we’ve been asleep 4 hours.” Gladstone scratched himself making the bed vibrate. “Gladstone hasn’t had his dinner!”

“I don’t think he’s bothered.” Sherlock grumbled, as he pulled John closer wrapping a leg around him.

“Sherlock!” John said annoyed that they had both been asleep so long.

“Fine, fine I’m getting up.” Sherlock said as he got out of bed. John rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t had a nap like that since he was a kid. He pulled on his shorts as Sherlock left to put food down for Gladstone.

A moment later John heard a crash and a muffled groan from the kitchen. John got up, turned the lights on and made his way to the kitchen. Sherlock lay on the floor on his back in a pool of water.

“Ah, I forgot about the freezer. Give me a second and I’ll mop up and check you over.” John said grabbing some dry tea towels and the mop to try and soak up the water.

“I’m fine. I think I’ve squashed the sausages though.” Sherlock replied lifting his right butt cheek up. 

“I don’t think Gladstone is going to mind.” John said as he hoisted Sherlock up. Sherlock pulled his soaking boxers down stepped out of them leaving them in a pile on the kitchen floor.

"Sherlock!" John shouted looking at the wet boxers.

"What?" Sherlock asked looking over his shoulder. John's anger dissipated as he watched Sherlock saunter across the room. Those perfectly moulded ass cheeks did strange things to his brain.

"Tea?" John asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.


End file.
